Novelized Hetaoni
by CookiesWithCream
Summary: Welp, I watched the hetaoni videos and decided to make a novelized version of it. In which the nations of Hetalia go into a haunted mansion, and they still have yet to get out without losing a life. Italy's mind is slowly but surely cracking with all of his past memories while all of his friends' deaths horrify him. WARNINGS: No exact pairings, character death, blood, HETAONI
1. Prologue

A deserted house on a mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place

No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumors had it that it was haunted.

"Ve~ It's really here~"

"I thought it was just a rumor… I never thought we would actually find it…"

"It has such a desolate feel… Not bad."

"I don't think it's very interesting, though."

"Me neither… Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?"

"Aww, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"

"…"

The old, inoperative door is slowly creaking open after ages of being unused, standing against the harsh weather of the mountains it stood on. A few moments, the door creaks closed, leaving four nations inside the eerie mansion.


	2. Part 1 - 1 of 2

Inside the mansion, the walls were pure white. Some of the walls were lime green with white lining, and some were safari green with thick brown lining. The floor was made of generic wood planks. It was actually quite nice inside for a place as old as it seemed to be. Directly in front of them are a staircase, three diverging hallways, and the front door behind them that lead outside, of course.

As the four walked in, they all took in their surroundings. Germany's whole body started to tremble. "It's cleaner than I thought." Italy stated. He was paying attention to detail for once. It was still sandy and dirty though. "H-hey, can we go now?" Germany squeaked out, voice wavering. He didn't like it here. The air felt odd and heavy, as if invisible, yet thick dusty powder had infested the whole house. It was almost hard to breathe. It was almost like he was freaking out just because he thought it was dirty. If only he had brought Kleenex… or maybe something else. "What's the matter, West? You scared?" His older brother cooed, teasing the younger on his obvious distress.

Suddenly, they heard a sound. It was the unmistakable crashing noise of glass hitting a hard wood floor, shattering into many fragmented pieces.

Germany stiffened, unprepared for the sudden noise. What could've caused it? Could it have been a rat? A filthy, plague-ridden rat? "L-look," He stammered. "We should really go now." He said, clearly wanting to escape the peculiar palace. "Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan started after not speaking for a while, reassuring. He started to walk down the hall where the shattering glass noise came from. Being a non-believer in ghosts and other imaginary creatures, he strode undaunted. "Be careful, Japan!" Prussia spoke up as Japan stepped into the long hall. "I know." He brushed the warning off. "I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back." Japan said, turning his head to make eye contact with the micro-nation, who gave him a slightly unsure look.

Along the hall, there is one door. Japan tried it, but it was locked. The hall thinned near the end, leading to a room with a large dinner table. Looking to the right, there is three white sofas placed in front of a strangely decent TV set. He walked past the dinner table to find a broken white ceramic plate that had seemed to have fallen off the kitchen counter that was there. Japan assumed that a small animal had made its way onto the table and accidentally pushed it off while trying to find food. "The plate is… broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He said to himself.

Upon further inspection, the plate must've been very detailed around the edges. There were many wavy patterns that were drawn on with metallic gold paint that were visible in the pieces.

Suspicions confirmed, Japan walked back to the front door. As he neared the end of the hall, he stopped, surprised. The others had left him for some reason. "Did they leave, after all?" He speculated out loud, wondering were they have gone. There was a long pause in his voice. "…How regrettable." He says, making the rest of his decision in his head. Japan was disappointed in his friends for leaving him. He went for the front door. He expected that they would have left the place all together… and as a whole group. He gripped the handle and pulled and pushed, but to his alarm, it wouldn't open. If this is one of Prussia's pranks, this is a really bad time.

He sighed, and walked into the middle hall, directly next to the staircase. Down the hall there is a turn to the left and a sliding door that leads to a Japanese-style room with green tatami mats. To the right, there is a locked door. So expected of him it was almost comical, Japan chose to check the Japanese style room, which sadly had nothing interesting in it. Just closets, cupboards, and an empty scroll. With nothing else to see in that hall, Japan walked back.

Many vacant thoughts filled his head. There doesn't seem to be anything haunted about this mansion. Japan wondered why Germany was so anxious and jumpy. Could he have seen cobwebs in the corners or something? He was even scared by the small sound emitted from a plate that was breaking. Perhaps Germany _did _believe in ghosts…? He tried the hall to the left of the front door. On the side of this hall was yet another locked door. At the end of the hall was a turn to the right. He walked onto the turn and saw a flash of a huge, long necked gray alien like creature going into the door at the end of the hall.

The creature was completely, head-to-toe butt naked.

It didn't see him, by the looks of it. "Wh-what was that just now—" He sputtered. Many concerns now swam through his head like buzzing bees, chasing out the other thoughts immediately. What _was _that thing? Where did it come from? How did it get here? Why does that thing even _exist_? Japan stopped the steady flow of questions by taking a deep breath. "I— Maybe I'm getting tired…?" He said, more quietly than before. He kept going, into the small room next to the hall that appeared to be a sort of restroom. There was a toilet, a cupboard full of toilet paper, and a sink. Nothing out of the ordinary here, it was simply a plain old bathroom, nothing special about it. He walked out of the run of the mill bathroom and stopped at the door the thing went into. _"Don't be silly,"_ he thought. _"There's nothing in there. It was only my imagination."_ He laid his hand on the door knob, and turned. There was a sudden stop, indicating it was locked. Japan felt a sense of relief wash over him. He knew that he didn't have to go into the room where the thing that he saw was supposedly inside. He also felt a strange pang of guilt that he would give in to unorthodox fears so easily.

He walked to the front door again. The only path left to take now was the staircase. Japan carefully prodded each step before taking it, knowing there might be a weak board that might collapse if too much weight was put on it. When he finally reached the top, there were three halls. One to the left, one to the right, and one was leading behind him. He randomly chose the hall leading to the right. That hall was quite short, and only had one door on the side. He tried it, and it opened. Japan was not expecting this, and stumbled into the doorframe, almost falling. He needed to be more careful. Inside was yet another ordinary room. There is a white carpet in the middle of the room and a bed in the lower right corner. There are a couple of bookcases, and some cupboards. There was also a curtain covering what seems to be a closet. Japan moved on to the left hall when he got out of the room. In the left hall, there are two doors, one to his right and one to his left. The one on his left wouldn't open, but the right one did. This room was rather large, but there wasn't much furniture in it. Only the same carpets, sofas, TVs, bookcases, cupboards, and a bed. However, Japan saw something eye catching resting on top of the bed. He went closer to investigate. On the bed, there was a long brown leather rope, coiled up into a rather tight spiral.

"This is… Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?" He said in a low voice. He thought he'd pick it up, so if he ran into Germany somehow, he could give it back to him. Japan saw nothing else worth exploring, so he left the room and went to the back hall. Again, as if a trend was setting, there were two more halls. He chose to look into the left hall this time; just to discover the only door there was locked. He then went to the hall to his right. There were two additional doors. The door to his left was locked and the door to his right was not. Within the room were exactly six bookcases. There was also a bed at the lower right corner, as if beds had a tendency to be in lower right corners. There were also three cupboards and two closets. In the lower left was a white carpet and sofa sitting in front of a coffee table and another TV. He left the room empty handed.

He was about to leave into the staircase, but he realized he might've saw something move in the curtain of the first room he went into. He went there to inspect the curtain. After a while, he saw something move again. Slowly, he reached his arm out to open the curtain. Inside was a figure. The figure walked out, revealing it was Germany, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Japan was shocked. He took a step back, and watched Germany stagger towards him. "G-Germany!" Japan called his name. He collapsed to his knees, without even saying a word.


	3. Part 1 - 2 of 2

"…Germany, where are the others?" Japan spoke in a voice as smooth as silk, trying to calm Germany. For a few seconds, Japan had to regain his _own_ composure. After all, watching the normally level headed nation fall to the ground is quite a sight to be seen. Germany was still too stunned to answer the question. Japan thought for a moment, thinking of possible ways he could get Germany to settle down. "You look… Shaken. I'll go get you something to drink" He said, still using the voice a mother would use to her crying child. As he walked out the door, he regretted offering to get a drink for a moment when he realized he didn't know where any water or any kind of non-toxic liquid he could find in a place like this. He stopped walking for a second, and considered every place he could've gotten water. He remembered there was a sink in the room the plate broke. He rushed there, arriving promptly. He hoped the sink would work, but to his dismay, it didn't. He thought again of places where water would be. Japan's eyes wandered to the ground as he thought, and locked onto the broken ceramic plate, exactly where he had left it. He actually considered picking up the pieces to take home and repair, but there was a good chance he would've cut himself. On top of that, there were so many pieces, it would be nearly impossible to put back together. What a shame; it was a pretty plate, too. Focusing back on his thoughts, he remembered a bathroom near where he apparently saw the thing. He quickly got there, mentally crossing his fingers on the way. Once in the room, He immediately considered the toilet, since the sink in the other room was out of order. He walked over to it and lifted the lid. Sure enough, there was water. Toilet water. "Well… This is water too…" Japan looked at it, thinking of what could've been in that water, and what has usually been in toilet water. A disgusting thought. Germany would practically kill him if he found out that Japan gave him toilet water. "Let's not be so hasty." He said, closing the lid. He went for the sink, hoping it wasn't broken like the last one. "Maybe I can get water here?" He pulled up the handle, and amazingly, water steadily flowed out the faucet. "Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken." Japan said with a sigh of relief. He filled up a cup he had found on the side of the sink. Satisfied, Japan carefully walked back to Germany, as to not spill the water he was holding. He was still shivering profusely. "Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little." Japan offered, holding out the water. "Here. It's not filtered water, though..." Japan added. He wouldn't dare say that he considered making him drink sewer water. Finally responding, Germany shakily reached out for the water, and drank it hastily, spilling a little on his chin. He made a little sigh after finishing. He got up, not trembling anymore. "…Is this really water?" He asked, looking at the empty cup. "Judging by its color… probably." He supported. "I see… Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you." Germany said, nodding. Japan smiled just a little. "That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" he asked the same question as before, now that Germany could talk. "I'm… not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives… and those two went in different directions… I think." Germany stated. He was still acting a bit weird. "Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together." Germany said, squeezing his icy blue eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I'll go look for those two." He said, turning around. "Sorry." He apologized for the third time as Japan started to walk. "Oh, by the way, I found this while I was running. Maybe it could be some use to you." Germany said, making Japan turn back around. He had a key in his shaky hand. He handed it to him, and stepped back inside the curtain. Germany was acting very weird. Japan wondered what could've traumatized him so bad for him to be in a state like that. But in the back of his head, Japan knew what it was. He just wasn't ready to accept it yet. He wasn't ready to face the fact that there was an alien monster thing in the house, trying to find them and kill them at any chance it would get. While Japan was walking out, he heard a variety of noises. Some of which seemed to be from tools. "What on earth is he doing in there?" He murmured. The key had a tag attached to it. '1st Floor' it said. Japan tried the first locked door he came to; the door that he saw on his way to the broken plate. He tried it, and most surprisingly, it worked. The lock wasn't even rusty. First look into the door, the thing was walking towards him. It didn't see him, thankfully. Japan froze in his place like a possum would play dead; just standing there. The thing walked back somewhere out of sight. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. Inside the room, it looked like a library. Japan always like libraries. Nice and quiet, and nothing will bother you. But now, the very silence that comforted him before is doing just the opposite. The thing was nowhere to be seen, lying in wait. Not making a sound. Ready to pounce on the unsuspecting nation. There were many bookshelves, chocked full of books. He went through the halls that were made by the lined up bookshelves. There was a nice coffee table with various items on it. Open books, and ripped-out pages on every corner. Germany would freak out if he saw that and clean it right away. Japan would wonder what did it and for what purpose. Italy would… Probably check if any food was on the table. Once finished looking at the books, He went to check out the table. As if he had a premonition without knowing it, on the table there was food. A rice ball to be specific. "Th-this is—! ...An ordinary rice ball." He said on the sight. He picked it up to examine it. He heard a garbled breath and heavy footsteps. In an instant that naked monster, alien, _thing_- was on his tail. His legs just started to move. It was instinct. He didn't care what it was, or how very fast it is; he simply needed to run. However, despite copious efforts, the thing was gaining on him. He had touched the doorknob when he realized he was cornered. Suddenly, his feet slipped off the ground. It had tripped him. When Japan rolled over onto his back, the thing had already begun to swing its massive arm. Everything happened in slow motion. The thing with its arms raised, ready to strike under over the glare of the light above it; at the time, it was the very picture of fear. No time to be scared, Japan rolled to the side, dodging the attack. The thing recovers and continues to try to maul the poor nation. Japan can't avoid his attacks forever. While jumping to the side of the atrocity, Japan muttered a curse. It appeared to slow down the monster. As he remembered he had a weapon, he took this chance to draw his sharp white katana, and he slashed at his enemy swiftly and efficiently. Suddenly, the alien disappeared, perhaps in retreat. He sighed and turned the knob to the door. There was a stop. The door was locked. "Th-the key…" He murmured. "Oh no… I think I dropped it somewhere." He said; his was voice shocked. When he turned around the thing was already running for him. Japan swallowed his fear, and ran towards it, making a quick sidestep to try to trick it to get past. The alien saw right through it, and swung its arm to the side, hitting Japan in the shoulder, knocking him back to the left. No blood was drawn, and Japan recovered from falling immediately, and swung his sword at the monsters leg this time. Connecting, the monster disappeared again, letting Japan frenetically search for the key he had dropped. When Japan looked behind the thing was moving toward him, more slowly than before. He must've injured its leg pretty bad, then. The image of the halls came into his head. Then he remembered he had put down the key on a shelf to look at a book there. He rushed there, not letting the monster catch up with him. There it was, on a shelf. "There it is!" It's the key! I have to get out of here now!" He quickly snagged the key, and made a run for the door. He quickly inserted the key and exited the room, escaping the atrocity's attack.


End file.
